


Dan's Kisses

by cuddly_punk



Series: Phil's Hoodie and Dan's Kisses [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Dan being cute and awkward, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil is a cheeky shit, now they're a couple, still bad a tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddly_punk/pseuds/cuddly_punk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is the sequel to Phil's Hoodie where Dan finally tells Phil how he feels, well Phil kinda does it for him but its adorable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dan's Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> this is the sequel to Phil's Hoodie and you should read that before reading this because this probably wont make sense if you don't but do enjoy!
> 
> leave me a prompt on Tumblr: punk-edited-toast if you want NOT SMUT...maybe a little

Dan awkwardly stood in front of Phil's door, hearing the older boy laughing at some video he was watching inside the room. The sound was enough to make Dan blush and wrinkle his nose, this boy would be the death of him, Dan nervously hopped from foot to foot, tossing up the chances on whether he should knock or not.

To say the very least, the whole hoodie incident that happened earlier that day caused a bucket load of new feelings and thoughts to bubble up from somewhere deep inside Dan... And now he had to deal with them before they drove him absolutely insane. 

"Phil?" Dan asked quietly, knocking on the door “can I come in?” Phil hummed in response to the question and Dan pushed the door open, stepping into the room, his lower lip trapped between his teeth. 

Looking up from his laptop, Phil offered Dan a happy, light-hearted smile, causing Dan's stomach to knot up in a very schoolboy-ish way. "Yeah?" 

Dan perched nervously on the edge of the bed, looking down at his arms. He was holding the hoodie, which he didn't bother taking off until hours after they got back to the house. The nice Phil-smell was starting to wear off a little, and he wanted to give it back before he forgot.... Even though forgetting this way pretty unlikely. 

"Uh, here... I'm warm now. Inside the, er, house." the brunette mumbled quickly, shoving the hoodie at Phil and keeping his gaze settled on his knees now. 

Phil frowned at the bright green material now laying across his lap before slowly handing it back to Dan. Didn't Dan get what he meant when he gave him the hoodie? 

When Dan looked up his eyes filling with curiosity and he tilted his head to the side with a questioning air, Phil just smiled again and shook his head. 

"You keep it. After all, if I want it back, I know where you live."

Dan tried his hardest to ignore the way his heart fluttered at that, but it wasn't a simple task. He felt like he'd explode from all the mushy emotions he was feeling... Still, though, he couldn't take Phil's hoodie. 

"No, I couldn't..." the younger boy insisted, handing the garment over once more with a decided shake of the head, "It's yours. I have my own." 

Rolling his eyes playfully and grinning, Phil shrugged, "Well, I suppose you could always pay me back by letting me borrow something. That way we'd be even?" 

Dan tilted his head to the side again slightly, obviously intrigued by the offer. He didn't really know what it meant, but it sounded fair enough. 

"Okay.... What do you want to borrow?" 

His blue eyes twinkling with mischief and excitement, Phil paused to ponder the question before he smiled even brighter. "A kiss should do. And I swear I'll return it." 

Dan let out a quiet gasp of surprise, his cheeks heating up as he giggled childishly, covering his mouth with his hand. He didn't mean to laugh, it just sort of... happened. 

"Umm, well, that's kind of a strange thing to borrow, but I suppose we have a deal," the brunette smiled shyly, walking over to sit on Phil’s bed, then scooting a bit closer to Phil and chewing on his lower lip. 

Laughing, Phil leaned up slightly from his lounging position to press his lips to Dan's, immediately getting totally lost in the feeling of the kiss. It was so simple and sweet, but so passionate at the same time. He'd had the biggest crush on Dan since they met, and this was seriously the best day ever. 

After a few long, lingering, pleasant moments, the kiss ended, leaving both boys a little breathless and smiling like idiots. 

A whole new set of feelings settled in Dan's stomach, making him feel like he needed to throw up.... in a good way. 

"Does this mean I get to borrow a kiss from you next time?" Dan asked, his naturally cocky attitude taking over once more. 

Phil chuckled and brushed his nose over Dan's gently, shrugging, "I think that was kind of the point of the deal." 

"Oh good" Dan nodded, pressing his lips to Phil's for the second time, "I like this kind of deal. The only thing that might make it better is if you happened to become my boyfriend." 

Rolling his eyes again, Phil wrinkled his nose up cutely and laughed, "Real subtle there Daniel subtle... But I think that can be arranged. After all you do have my hoodie." 

"And you have my kisses." Dan agreed, lying down next to Phil and cuddling up to the side of his tall frame. No matter how hard he tried, Dan couldn't think of a more perfect ending to the already pretty-freaking-amazing day.

**Author's Note:**

> comments always welcome good and bad and I'd love some constructive criticism! leave some kudos to help me write faster!


End file.
